The Swordsman and the Info Broker
by Blastersoul
Summary: Kirito X Argo Lemon. Set In ALO.


**Kirito X Argo**

"Hey, Kii-bou! Need ya' help with something!" Argo calls out to Kirito, smiling at him.

"Hello Argo" Kirito says, smiling back at Argo. "What is it?"

"Got a place to sit down somewhere?" Argo says, her tail of her Cait Sith avatar wavingbehind her.

"Yeah, there's an inn where we can sit down" Kirito says, smiling at Argo.

 **Room in the Inn**

"So, what is it Argo?" Kirito says, sitting on a chair in the room.

Argo, laying on her front on the bed rather like a cat, then says "Well…. I'm getting requestsfor info that I can't give."

"What is the info?" Kirito says, looking over at Argo

Argo hums and then says "About the moral code, specifically about a certain feature of it."

"What feature?" Kirito says, thinking through what was in the moral code of SAO and ALO

"Intercourse" Argo says calmly, looking over at Kirito

"P-pardon?" Kirito says, having to check if he had heard correctly.

"Intercourse" Argo says louder.

"U-uhh…. W-why do you need my help with that b-bit?" Kirito says blushing brightly andstammering

"The requests are mostly from couples, wanting to know about how the system works in thatregard." Argo says. "It kinda requires two people to do it, Kii-bou" She teases, rolling hereyes and smiling.

"Ahh…." Kirito says awkwardly. He sighs and then says "You do know that me and Asunaare married right?"

"You're the only person I know to ask, Kii-bou" Argo says "Or would you rather I go and finda random person on the street?"

"But… If Asuna finds out she would kill me!" Kirito says, very worried about the thought.

"C'mon Kii-bou, ya' sure you want to turn down my offer? Not everyday a girl offers herself toya', hmm?" A taunting grin and slight blush on Argo's face as she presses her body, mostnoticeably her petite chest, against Kirito's, her head barely brushing against the bottom ofKiritos.

Having already turned her morals code off, no notification came up for her.

A notification did come up for Kirito though, the notification asking him if he wanted to reporther. "A-argo…"Kirito stammers

"You wouldn't report me, would you?" Argo teases, grinning up at Kirito. "Aa-chan won'tknow"

Kirito sighs, Argo's blackmail of him having put him at an impasse as he didn't want to reporther, and then says "fine…"

"Thanks Kii-bou" Argo says, going onto her tiptoes to gently kiss Kirito's cheek.

Kirito blushes then opens his menu, hesitantly going towards the location of the morals code.

Argo then, deciding to not waste any time, goes to her equipment menu, pressing a button inthe menu. A box saying 'Unequip all?" coming up. She then confirms her choice to take herclothes off.

Kirito blushes brightly and freezes as he sees the glow of light around Argo's clothes as sheunequips them, having only just got to the location of the morals code in the menu.

Argo hums softly, her small breasts with petite cherry-like nipples and her pussycompletely exposed to Kirito, waiting for him to take his clothes off. "Don't keep a ladywaiting, Kii-bou!" She teases, smiling at him.

Kirito rolls his eyes at Argo's tease, slowly going to his equipment menu, still hesitant.

Argo slowly moves over to Kirito and presses her warm lips against his, her eyes looking intoKirito's wide open ones as she kisses him, guiding his hand to the unequip all option.

Kirito jumps slightly as Argo kisses him, remaining hesitant as his clothes unequip with aglow of light.

Argo hums into the kiss, smiling at his stiff, in more ways than one now the morals code wasoff, reaction.

Kirito breaks off the kiss after a while, his face flushed bright red, and then gently rubs Argo'shead

Argo hums happily as her head is rubbed, the tail of her avatar waving behind her.

Kirito smiles at Argo's cute reaction and then gently tugs her tail, remembering Sinon'sreaction to her tail being pulled. "Remember, just this once Argo"

Argo squeaks cutely, her back arching even more as her tail is tugged.

Kirito smiles and then lets go of Argo's tail.

Argo glares at Kirito and then pushes her tail down. "Ya' know how sensitive a Cait Sith's tailis, ya' tugged Sinon's tail before!" She then adds "Okay, jus' this once"

Kirito, smiling at Argo's reaction, then says "Sorry Argo, you were just too cute"

Argo glares for a few more seconds in mock anger and then smiles before saying "ThanksKii-bou, if ya' wanted to stroke my tail ya' can just ask!"

Kirito smiles and then says "Can I stroke your tail Argo?"

Argo nods and then says "Go ahead" Her tail waving behind her.

Kirito then gently grips Argo's tail, starting to stroke her tail.

Argo lets out a soft hum, her tail gently waving in Kirito's grasp

Kirito smiles and lets go of Argo's tail

Argo smiles and then says "That was rather nice" she then moves to hug Kirito as she gentlygrazes her hand down his dick, eliciting a hiss from Kirito as he feels her soft hand brushinghis erection.

Kirito then lets out a moan as Argo tightens her grip and starting to jerk him off, his dickgently twitching from pleasure.

Argo smiles, moving her hand faster, and then lowers her head to gently lick the head ofKirito's dick. Her tail waving behind her quickly.

Kirito then lets out a loud moan of pleasure as Argo licks the head of his dick, his shaft twitching in Argo's hand.

Argo smiles and then takes the head of Kirito's dick into her mouth, swirling her tonguearound the shaft of his dick as she slowly takes more of his dick into her throat.

"Ya' rathertasty, Kii-bou!" she teases

Kirito moaning loudly, his shaft twitching in Argo's mouth, his back arching as one of her teethgrazes the side of his lower head.

Argo then starts to bob her head, her tail waving in amusement at Kirito's reaction to herblowjob. Her inner thighs drenched with arousal.

Kirito moans loudly as Argo starts to bob her head and then moans out "A-Argo! I'm going tocum if you keep that up!"

Argo smiles and moves her head faster, smiling at Kirito, her brown eyes looking up atKirito's grey eyes.

Kirito then lets out a loud moan of pleasure as he cums, filling Argo's mouth with his cum, hisface bright red and his back arching in pleasure.

Argo hums softly, swallowing Kirito's cum, and then says "sweet…" A small drip of his cumon the side of her cheek.

Kirito breathes heavily for a few seconds and then says in a questioning tone "I'm presumingthat's a compliment?"

Argo laughs and then says "Yep, that's a compliment"

Kirito smiles down at Argo and then says "You sure about this?"

Argo nods and then says "I'm sure" A slightly embarrassed expression on her face as she laysdown on the bed.

Kirito hums and slowly pushes his dick into Argo's pussy, softly moaning as he feels herwarm, wet walls clenching tightly around his dick.

Argo moans loudly, feeling Kirito's dick spread her inner walls, her face bright red frompleasure.

Kirito stops as he gets partially in, moaning as Argo's inner walls tighten, and then says "Y-you okay Argo?"

Argo smiles and then "I-i'm fine" she then says quietly "D-do me hard, I want to know how itfeels"

Kirito nods and starts thrusting quickly, each thrust reaching deeper until they started to kissArgo's cervix.

Argo cries out loudly, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her legs wrapping aroundKirito's waist. "Nghaaa!!! This is amazing!!!" She cries out loudly, her face bright red.

Kirito smiles, thrusting faster, his dick hitting Argo's cervix with each thrust. Moans ofpleasure escaping his lips. "A-argo! I'm gonna cum!" He moans out, his thrusts becomingmore erratic.

"Cum in me! Fill my pussy!" Argo cries out loudly, about to cum herself.

Kirito then lets out a loud moan of pleasure as he fills Argo's pussy with his cum.

"Ngyaa!!!" Argo cries out loudly as she cums hard, her face bright red from pleasure, herpussy full of Kirito's cum.

"Haah… that was amazing" Kirito sighs, smiling down at Argo's small form beneath him.

Argo moans softly and then says "I can still go for more!" A kittenish smile on her face.

Kirito sighs and then thinks 'It's happened once, what's the risk of a second time?' He thenpicks her up, putting her into doggy style.

Argo smiles and then pushes her hips back teasingly, hilting Kirito's dick in herself. "Mhmm,it's deeper than before" she moans, her tail waving off to her side.

Kirito then leans over Argo's small body so that his mouth was by her ear and, grabbing hertail, then says "Hmm, what if I play with this?" he then starts stroking her tail.

Argo shivers as she feels Kirito lean over her and then squeaks cutely as she processeswhat he said. "Nyaaaaaa!!!!" She cries out loudly, her inner walls clenching tightly aroundKirito's dick

"S-so tight!" Kirito moans loudly, starting to thrust into Argo whilst stroking her tail.

Argo cries out louder, her face bright red from pleasure, her inner walls quivering aroundKirito's dick.

Kirito moans with each thrust, Argo's inner walls clenching around his dick, eliciting moanswith ease.

Argo then cries out loudly as she cums, her inner walls quivering around Kirito's dick.

Kirito starts to thrust faster as his second orgasm approaches, about to fill up Argo's alreadycum-filled pussy.

Argo moans louder, her tail curling around Kirito's hand as the second of her orgasmsapproaches

Kirito then moans loudly as his second load fills Argo's pussy, her pussy completely filledwith his warm cum.

Argo cries out loudly as she cums again, her orgasm having been set off by being creampied.

Kirito moans, Argo's pussy milking his dick for cum, hugging Argo tightly as he sits up.

Argo moans softly, her face bright red from pleasure. "Amazing, I've never cum that hard inVR before…"

"Before?" Kirito says teasingly, smiling at her. "Bit naughty aren't we?"

Argo blushes, embarrassed to say that

she had masturbated in VR before. "Mhmm…." Shehums "It passed the time in SAO when I wasn't trading info"

Kirito smiles and then kisses Argo's flushed pink cheeks, gently rubbing her sides with hishands.

Argo hums happily, enjoying the kissing, before saying "I should go soon, before Aa-chanreturns"

Kirito frowns and then says "Okay, just don't say that I was the person who helped with theinfo…"

Argo giggles and then says "I won't, your secret is safe Kii-bou"

Kirito smiles and then lets go of Argo letting her stand up. "Well, see you soon Argo?" hesays.

Argo smiles and then says "See you later" she then re-equips her clothes and reactivatingthe morals code, leaving with a smile on her face.

 **And that's the end of the story, hope you enjoyed it! Please, as I am a beginner writer,give helpful critique**


End file.
